In recent heat pump type refrigeration apparatuses and heat pump type water heaters, typically, at least one of a brushless direct current (DC) motor for a compressor and a brushless DC motor for an outdoor fan is driven using rotor position sensorless control. JP-A-2012-159270 discloses a heat pump apparatus in which a brushless DC motor for an outdoor fan is driven using the rotor position sensorless control, for example. JP-A-2012-159270 describes a method for detecting and dealing with an abnormality during control of the brushless DC motor.